¿Cuàndo te daras cuenta que te amo ver Francia
by yumi-samaa
Summary: ¿Con cuàntos paises estubo Francia en su etapa escolar?, ¿Que hizo?, ¿Fue uke alguna vez?, Averigualo leyendo este fick.
1. ¿Cuando te daras cuenta que te amo?

¿Cuando te darás cuenta que te amo? (versión Francia)

Capitulo 1: El comienzo

Yo me estaba preparando para mi primer día de clases en una escuela de hombres, ya eran las 07:15 y mi jefe me esperaba en el auto.

-Señorito, si no se apura llegara tarde a la apertura de su nueva escuela, y el trayecto hacia allá es largo.

- ¿ como que largo?, si nos demoramos cinco minutos en llegar allá, y aparte tengo que estar presentable para conquistar corazones.

- Ud. nunca cambiara…

Me termine de arreglar y subí al coche donde mi jefe me esperaba, el trayecto fue silencioso, desagradable y aburrido, se sentía en el aire la preocupación de mi jefe por que yo no causara una mala impresión, de que no se supiera que yo era bisexual, de que alguna vez en mi vida lo dejara en paz. Al llegar a mi destino, me baje del coche y mire el gran edificio que estaba frente a mi, este tenia paredes blancas, enormes torres, y lo mas destacable… hombres, cerré los ojos y me dispuse a entrar.

Al estar dentro del edificio, me dirigí hacia unas listas situadas en una pared al final del corredor, este era largo y silencioso, al llegar a ellas busque mi nombre en las listas para ver la clase que me había tocado, me dirigí al segundo piso de aquel edificio y entre en mi salón correspondiente, mire hacia todos lados buscando un pupitre desocupado, pero solo habían 2, al fondo del salón, me senté en uno de ellos y unos minutos después mire al pupitre de al lado, en el que yo creía no haber nadie, dándome cuenta que en el había un muchacho rubio de lentes con un mechón que al parecer desafiaba la gravedad, tenia su puesto lleno de hamburguesas y una coca-cola, era hermoso, al parecer era el primer afortunado de esta escuela.

-Hola ,¿Como te llamas?- le pregunte baboso, el era una de las personas mas bellas que había visto, no me pude resistir a preguntarle su nombre.

-Hello, yo soy América, ¿y tu?- me pregunto con un gran animo.

-Yo soy el gran Francia, creo que podríamos ser grandes amigos…- le dije, pero en el fondo yo quería que fuera mío, el tendría que ser mío…

-lo mismo creo…- su mirada era dulce, tan solo con eso yo me sentía en el cielo, en el paraíso en un lugar irremplazable para cualquier persona.

Un repentino impulso me izo tomarle la mano, el me miro sonrojado, pero con el me sentía en el cielo, ya podía ver el fondo de las nubes en el atardecer, el también sujeto mi mano con fuerza, y en un papelito me escribió:

" Estoy confundido ,no se si sea correcto, los dos somos hombres…"

La profesora de nuestra clase estaba entrando al salón, cerro la puerta sutilmente y se presento.

-Buenos días, yo soy…yo soy su profesora…-estaba algo nerviosa y por eso le costaba formular frases- su profesora Liechtenstein, un gusto de conocerlos… yo seré su profesora de artes, y mi hermano mayor, será su profesor de deportes, al próximo bloque les tocara con el, en fin empecemos con la clase.

La profesora daba su clase sobre los principios de las artes, la clase se hacia eterna, aunque solo habían pasado quince minutos, quince minutos que yo hubiera utilizado en otra cosa, pero lo único que atinaba a hacer era dibujar, dibujar lo que mi corazón me decía, de repente golpearon la puerta, era la directora, le dijo unas cuantas cosas a la maestra y se marcho, la profesora parecía nerviosa, estaba roja, con una expresión de un poco de susto.

América, ¿ Como se llama la directora?- pregunte curioso por lo hermosa que era.

Es la señorita Hungría , es mejor que no la provoques si no quieres salir traumado de su oficina- dijo con un rostro serio, creo que ya sabia a lo que se refería.

Continuo la clase sin interrupciones, sonó la campana del recreo y salimos, América me siguió, ya que no quería estar solo, el andaba con sus hamburguesas y su coca-cola, no hubo dialogo, yo me sentía deprimido por algo que no sabia, creo que era por el interrogatorio que me esperaba de parte de mi jefe al llegar a casa.

Pasaron unas semanas y estaban realizando talleres extracurriculares, yo me inscribí en uno de música, en el conocí a un niño, el era muy alegre, tenia mis mismos gustos, se llamaba España, el tocaba guitarra, y yo flauta, el también dibujaba, así que le pedí unos dibujos. El profesor era un señor muy formal, experto en piano, se llamaba Austria, el señorito Austria. El profesor empezó a organizarnos, a las flautas en un sector, a las guitarras en otro, a los metalofonos en otro sector y a los teclados en otro, parecíamos una orquesta, pero nos faltaba mucho para serlo de verdad. Yo sentía que faltaba algo, en ese momento se me ocurrió invitar a América para que participara con el bombo, le comente sobre mi idea, y acepto. El profesor nos propuso el primer tema, se llamaba "Canción con todos", todos estuvimos de acuerdo, y empezamos el tema.

Al día siguiente tuvimos clase de tecnología, nos dieron un trabajo en parejas, América y yo nos unimos para hacer el trabajo, fuimos a mi casa, estuvimos trabajando en el papelografo hasta terminarlo, después se me ocurrió la buena idea de dirigimos a mi habitación, esta estaba llena de rosas, un gran armario, y unos retratos de mi, también tenia un baño privado, con yacusi.

-Francia, tu habitación es genial…- me dijo sorprendido- es tan elegante…

- esto es solo un cuarto de mi mansión, pero no te traje a mi habitación para contemplarla, sino que para esto- me acerque a el, América estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas, lo lleve hasta la pared y lo empecé a besar, jugaba con su lengua, el se resistía, pero había momentos en que se dejaba llevar, tenia un sabor a hamburguesa y coca-cola, pero me daba lo mismo, América se veía avergonzado, su expresión era tierna, le saque los lentes, le tome las muñecas y las presioné para que no pudiera escapar, una de mis piernas estaba entre las piernas de mi amado, en ocasiones presionaba hacia arriba para que el soltara pequeños gemidos, y cuando este lo hacia intentaba soltarse, pero no podía, estaba atrapado en mis brazos.

-Francia, ese fue mi primer beso… -me dijo avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, pero disfrute mucho besarte, pero lo que disfrutare mucho mas es hacerte mío…- le dije, el quedo traumado, se veía que era su primera vez, le empecé a sacar la camiseta y a lamerle los pezones, en ocasiones se los mordía sutilmente, el soltaba pequeños gemidos, esto iba muy bien hasta que el me paro y me dijo:

- Francia, lo siento, no puedo seguir, somos hombres, y aparte mi jefe…-paro la frase por un momento, le empezaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos y continuo- mi jefe… lo sabe todo y no quiere vernos juntos…- exploto en llanto y me abrazó, yo estaba mal, estaba en blanco, no sabia como reaccionar, sentía unas lagrimas por mi rostro, lo abrase y le dije:

-te amo…

Continuara…

Bueno, espero que mi fick les alla gustado, ya que es el primero... este es la vercion de francia de un fick de una amiga, ella me dio su autorizacion para subir mi vercion...

Perdon por la falta de ortografia, y dejen mensajes...

eto... la continuacion se viene para unos dias mas

bye


	2. Recuerdos

_**Capitulo dos: "Un amor sin esperanzas."**_

Habían pasado algunos días después de aquella vez, estaba un poco confundido, no sabía qué hacer. Me sentía confundido y eso me aturdía un poco, yo amaba a América, lo amaba con toda mi vida, pero por culpa de nuestros superiores no podíamos estar juntos. En estos momentos me daba vueltas en la cama, pensando en que hacer, estaba bien confundido y necesitaba despejar mis pensamientos y la mejor forma para ello era tomando un buen vino francés, ya había empezado a tomar y se había tomado casi toda aquella botella de vino fino. Estaba recostado en mi cama mirando al techo, algunas lágrimas se me querían escapar, pero no lo conseguían.

Pasaron unos días y yo no asistía a la escuela, no estaba del mejor ánimo para eso, recibía constantes llamadas, las cuales atendía mi mayordomo, mintiendo, diciendo que no me encontraba, no me sentía muy bien, me nombraban algo relacionado con Alfred me ponía muy triste y me encerraba en mi mismo, en el alcohol y sobre todo en los cortes. Uno de aquellos días en los cuales me encontraba peor que nunca el timbre de la casa se escuchó, Pierre, mi mayordomo fue a atender a la puerta y se escuchó una pequeña discusión, fui a ver lo que pasaba y estaba el, estaba mi gran amor no correspondido, las lagrimas empezaron a aflorar y aquel sentimiento que tanto me hería también salió a la luz.

Huí de aquélla habitación, sintiendo como el otro gritaba mi nombre, " No te vayas, ¡te amo!", fueron las palabras que me hicieron detenerme, voltearme y mirarle, sintiendo como mi corazón se destruía cada vez más, sintiendo como las pequeñas lagrimas que antes recorrían mi rostro se convertían en nada en este momento.¿ Había escuchado bien?, al parecer no, ya que para mí en esos momentos era imposible que el otro hubiera dicho aquello. Sentí como el otro se acercaba a paso lento y torpe, tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y me besaba, me besaba como nunca antes lo hubiera hecho; Tome aquel chico en mis brazos y me fui corriendo con él hacia mi cuarto, sintiendo aquellas miradas de mi mayordomo, que se notaba un tanto sorprendido.

Llegamos a mi cuarto y lo recosté en mi cama, esta vez NADA me impediría hacer mío a aquel chico, nada ni nadie lo haría, me puse arriba de él y empecé a besarle lenta y tiernamente el cuello, mientras que mis manos le acariciaban la espalda y empezaban a desnudarle a su tiempo, me detuve un momento para mirarle aquel rostro angelical, llevé mi mano hasta aquel mechón que desafiaba la gravedad y por instinto lo tiré y una sorpresa me invadió al escuchar aquel gemido que de inmediato fue cubierto por unas manos, mi rostro se notaba sonrojado en esos momentos.

No te cubras…- Le dije sonriendo.-

E-es que es vergonzoso – Me dijo muy sonrojado y con algunas lagrimas en aquellos azules ojos.-

No tengas vergüenza de mí, yo te amo y eso tú lo sabes, por favor, no te cubras…- Le pedí y el resignado apastó sus brazos de su cara, haciendo que mi sonrisa fuera más notoria. Me dirigí a sus labios y los besé con ternura, sintiendo como el otro habría un poco su boca, haciendo que empezara a introducir su lengua dentro de la mía, empezando un extaciante beso, " Esto es la gloria", me dije, ya que no era mentira. Empecé a despojar de sus ropas a mi Alfie, a mi América; primeramente la parte de arriba, aquella chaqueta que acostumbraba a llevar, para luego empezar a desabotonar aquella camisa y dejar aquel pálido pecho al descubierto, uno de mis dedos se dirigió y dibujó una línea por su pecho, bajando por su abdomen, hasta llegar al pantalón, aquella acción provocó un pequeño suspiro de parte del come hamburguesas. Dirigí mis labios hasta uno de aquellos rosados pezones, el cual besé y empecé a succionar, atacando sin piedad aquella joven carne que tanto me excitaba.

Bajé una mano hasta el pantalón del otro, palmeando aquella erección que se había empezado a formar, presionando un poco, escuchando aquellos suspiros que se iban intensificando hasta hacerse gemidos. Aparté mis labios de aquel pezón y le sonreí, volviéndolo a besar, aquellos labios que me enloquecía. Bajé la pretina del pantalón, despojándolo de estos, para luego bajar mis labios desde sus labios, pasando por su cuello, pecho y abdomen, hasta llegar al lugar que quería, su ropa interior, en la cual empecé a lamer el bulto que se hacía notar.

No, ahí no…- Decía débil el otro, pero no hice caso y seguí lamiendo, hasta bajarle aquellos bóxer y empezar a lamer aquel miembro que ya estaba duro. Lamia sin piedad, escuchando aquellos gemidos que en mi despertaban nuevos sentimientos y en el otro chico también, estábamos tan bien, hasta que un sonido se hizo presente, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y un rostro, el rostro del jefe de mi amado estaba fuera de mi habitación.

¿ Que creen que hacen?- Dijo en un tono enojadísimo.

N-nosotros solo… e-expresamos nuestro amor…- Dijo Alfie para luego llorar.


End file.
